gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Power of Madonna
|Nächste= }} The Power of Madonna ist die fünfzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Sue erpresst Figgins damit, überall im Schulhaus Madonnas Musik zu spielen. Dies kommt Will gerade gelegen, vor allem, als er erfährt, dass die Mädchen im Glee Club sich von den Jungs falsch behandelt fühlen. Kurt und Mercedes wollen Sue bei einem Umstyling helfen und Sue nimmt die beiden bei den Cheerios auf. Außerdem tritt Jesse den New Directions bei, um eine Beziehung mit Rachel haben zu können. Handlung Sue liebt die Musik von Madonna und erpresst deshalb Direktor Figgins überall im Schulgebäude die Musik von ihr zu spielen. Will Schuester ist besorgt, dass die Jungs nicht den nötigen Respekt vor den Mädchen im Glee Club haben. Also bekommt der Chor die Aufgabe Madonna-Songs rauszusuchen, um dieses potenzielle Problem aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Die Mädchen singen alle zusammen Express Yourself. Mercedes und Kurt bekommen die Aufgabe ein Video über Madonna zusammenzustellen. Die Jungs sind aber nicht von dieser Aufgabe begeistert. Emma hat es satt, dass Sue sie wegen ihrer Jungfräulichtkeit immer aufzieht, deshalb beschließt sie mit Will zu schlafen. Währenddessen hat auch Rachel entschieden endlich mit Jesse zu schlafen. Weil Sue will, dass die Cheerios bald alle in Begleitung eines Mannes erscheinen, bietet Santana Finn an, mit ihr zu schlafen. Finn ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob er das will. Später trifft Rachel im Flur und bittet ihn, als Co-Kapitän mit ihr zu singen. Finn fragt sie, ob zwischen ihr und Jesse noch etwas läuft und Rachel verneint. Finn erwidert, dass er nie gedacht hat, dass sie ihn anlügen würde, singt dann aber gemeinsam mit ihr Borderline/Open Your Heart. Danach nimmt er Santanas Angebot an.thumb|Borderline/Open Your Heart Will und Sue zoffen sich einmal wieder und Mercedes und Kurt hören dies. Die beiden gehen später zu Sues Büro und bieten ihr ein Umstyling an. Sue gibt zu, dass ihre Haare nicht mehr wachsen seit sie sechs ist und deshalb dauernd Witze über Wills Haare macht, weil sie eifersüchtig ist. Schließlich ist der Tag gekommen, an dem Emma mit Will, Rachel mit Jesse und Finn mit Santana schlafen wollen. Davor singen alle sechs Like a Virgin.thumb|left|Jesse und Rachel bei "Like a Virgin" Finn und Rachel sehen sich bei der Probe und Finn fragt, wie Rachels Date mit Jesse lief. Sie meint, dass es großartig lief und sie gar nicht weiß, warum sie vorher nervös war. In Wirklichkeit hat sie aber gar nicht mit Jesse geschlafen. Sie würde nur den Glee-Club und damit auch sich selbst betrügen, weil Jesse im gegnerischen Team singt. Das kann sie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Rachel fragt auch, wie es Finn ergangen ist. Er meint nur, dass er nichts machen konnte, weil er nichts für Santana empfindet. In Wirklichkeit hat er aber mit ihr geschlafen, auch wenn er nichts gefühlt hat und es ihm nichts bedeutete. Will sucht Emma auf, weil er das ganze Wochenende versucht hat, sie zu erreichen. Sie meint, dass es ihr unangenehm war, weil sie nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte. Will erwidert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Er habe es immerhin nicht geschafft, richtig Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Er hätte es gar nicht erst zum Date kommen lassen dürfen. Er müsse zudem erst mal seine Scheidung klären und sie solle sich helfen lassen. Solange werden sie erst mal keine Dates mehr haben. Will hat Emma bereits eine Telefonnummer eines Psychologen rausgesucht. Emma ist gerührt und bedankt sich. Danach tritt plötzlich Jesse in Wills Büro und sagt, dass er dem Glee Club beitreten möchte. Er behauptet, dass er Vocal Adrenaline verlassen hat und jetzt auf die McKinley Highschool geht, um mit Rachel zusammen zu sein. Will nimmt ihn bei den New Directions auf. Alle außer Rachel sind nicht begeistert - einerseits, weil jetzt klar ist, dass vermutlich Rachel und Jesse die meisten Solos bekommen und einige denken, dass Jessethumb|Mercedes und Kurt "4 Minutes" nur ein Spion ist. Die ganze Schule sieht sich den Auftritt der Cheerios an. Entsetzt stellt Will fest, dass Kurt und Mercedes nun Mitglieder bei den Cheerios sind, denn die beiden singen 4 Minutes. Als Will Sue später darauf anspricht, sagt sie, dass sie mit den Gesangseinlagen die Nationals sicher gewinnen wird und Kurt und Mercedes sagen, dass sie hier wenigstens Solos bekommen. Kurz darauf ist Will mit den Jungs (außer Jesse) dabei, den Song What It Feels Like For a Girl zu singen. Puck gefällt dieser Song überhaupt nicht, aber Will ist die Botschaft des Songs viel wichtiger, als dass die Jungs ihn singen sollen.thumb|left|Like A Prayer Artie entschuldigt sich daraufhin bei Tina, weil er am Anfang der Episode zu ihr gesagt hat, dass er nur mit ihr zusammen sein will, wenn sie ihren Kleidungsstil ändert und die beiden küssen sich schließlich. Auch Finn entschuldigt sich bei Rachel, aber Jesse macht ihm gleich klar, dass er keine Chance mehr bei ihr hat. Am Ende singen die New Directions Like A Prayer. Verwendete Musik :: Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen von Madonna. *'Express Yourself', gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *'Borderline/Open Your Heart', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson *'Vogue', gesungen von Sue Sylvester mit Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones *'Like a Virgin', gesungen von Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Emma Pillsbury, Will Schuester und Jesse St. James *'4 Minutes' von Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake und Timberland, gesungen von Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones mit Cheerios *'What It Feels Like For a Girl', gesungen von New Directions-Jungs und Will Schuester *'Like A Prayer', gesungen von New Directions Herausgeschnittene Songs *'Burning Up', gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline Hintergrundmusik *'Ray of Light', dazu getanzt von den Cheerios *'Burning Up', als Brittany Santana auf dem Schulflur vorschlägt, Finns Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen, da er jünger ist und wenn Santana sich auf dem Weg zu ihm macht und ihm anbietet, seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren *'Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love' aus A Chorus Line, als Jesse und Rachel rummachen und er sie dazu drängt, "es" zu tun *'Justify My Love' *'Frozen' Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' alsMike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Jose Cueva' als Stilt World Cheerleader #1 *'Rob Crites' als Stilt World Cheerleader #2 *'Tonya Kay' als Stilt World / Cheerleader #3 *'Trey Knight' als Stilt World Cheerleader #4 *'Carin Noland' als Stilt World / Cheerleader #5 *'Michael Nunez' als Stilt World / Cheerleader #6 *'Brooke Olsen' als Stilt World / Cheerleader #7 *'Darin Sanone' als Stilt World Cheerleader #8 *'Danielle Towne' als Stilt World / Cheerleader #9 *'Erica Weindruch' als Stilt World / Cheerleader #10 *'Lonnie Henderson' alsVogue Dancer *'Megan Christiana McKenzie' als Cheerio *'Theo Sakellarides' als The Nerd Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 12.98 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Laut Chris Colfer ist die Episode eine der Lieblingsepisoden des Casts, war jedoch schwer zu drehen. *Dijon Taltons Lieblingssong aus der Episode ist Like A Prayer. *Ryan Murphy wollte unbedingt einen Madonna-Tribut machen, da er in der Vergangenheit mit ihr zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie erlaubte ihm alle Lieder ihres gesamten Musikkataloges zu singen. *Als Emma mit Will über Vorbilder redet, erwähnt sie, dass Britney Spears und ihr "rasierter Kopf" ein schlechtes für die Kids ist. In Britney/Brittany redet Emma ironischerweise davon, was für ein großartiges Vorbild sie für Wiedergeburt und den Sieg über Widrigkeiten ist. *Als Jesse dem Glee Club beitritt, fragt Brittany: "Mr. Schue, ist das ihr Sohn?". Heather hat sich das selbst ausgedacht. *Als Quinn Rachel durchstreicht, sind aus unbekannten Gründen um Rachels Namen herum Herzchen. *Auf der Comic-Can sagte Ryan, dass der ursprüngliche Plan war, dass Tina einen Mash-Up von Justify My Love und Erotica singt, wurde aber nie gemacht. Außerdem war für die zweite Staffel ein weiterer Madonna-Tribut geplant, was ebenfalls nie umgesetzt wurde. *Emma hat folgende Broschüren: **"Congratulations You're Pregnant! (Glückwunsch, du bist schwanger!)" **"My Mom's Bipolar and she Won't Stop YELLING (Meine Mutter ist manisch-depressiv und sie hört nicht auf zu SCHREIEN)" **"Help! I'm in LOVE With My Stepdad! (Hilfe! Ich LIEBE meinen Stiefvater!)" **"I Still BREASTFEED …but How Old IS Too Old (Ich STILLE noch... aber wie alt ist zu alt?)" **"Radon: The Silent Killer (Radon: Der stille Killer)" **Andere Titel fangen mit "LOOSE (VERLIEREN)", "Toxic Shock (Giftschock)", "YUK! My Privates (YUK! Meine Weichteile)" und "Why is There Blood (Warum ist da Blut)". *Zum ersten Mal trägt Sue etwas anderes als einen Sportanzug. *Das ist die erste Tributepisode. Kulturelle Referenzen *Emma erwähnt Lindsay Lohan, die später in And the winner is... einen Gastauftritt hat. Fehler *Wenn Rachel mit den New Directions-Mädchen über ihr Date mit Jesse redet, kann man sehen, dass Brittany Santanas Hand reibt. Doch als er der Winkel nach der Rückblende des Dates zurückschwenkt, tut sie es nicht. Als sich der Winkel erneut ändert, reibt Brittany weiter, so als hätte sie es die ganze Zeit getan. *Als Emma und Will in seinem Büro sind, holt er ihre Schuhe hervor und stellt sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie nimmt sie nie, aber in der nächsten Einstellung vom Schreibtisch sind die Schuhe weg. Jedoch werden Emmas Hände nicht gezeigt und die Kamera ist an einem Winkel, wo sie die Schuhe hätte halten können, aber so, dass es der Zuschauer nicht sieht. *Wenn Brittany Santana vorschlägt, dass sie mit Finn ausgehen sollte, weil er jünger ist, äußert sie, dass sein Geburtstag drei Tage vor ihrem war, was heißt, dass er eigentlich drei Tage älter als sie ist und nicht umgekehrt. Dies wird möglicherweise als ein Fehler von Brittany angesehen und ist typisch für sie. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1